


Maybe Not Alone

by momma_66



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After suffering from tragedy caused by demons Lilo does what any anger-filled fifteen year old would do. She worms her way into the lives of the couple who tracked the demons to her village. warning inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work. I'm thinking of transfering old ffnet fics to ao3 and I've always been particularly proud of this outside the box xover.
> 
> written for the prompt: After a monster/demon slaughters everyone at her dance recital a grown up Lilo takes her "dog" and starts hunting. She comes across the Winchester brothers on a hunt. at comment_fic
> 
> I tried my hand at Hawaiian Creole in this fic. If I hadn't become totally obsessed with Hawaii Five-0 that probably wouldn't have happen. I hope it isn't too terrible.

She couldn't sleep, and if Lilo couldn't rest Stitch didn't. So she sat staring out the window, daring the two following her to make their move. Stitch prowled restlessly along the floor in front of her. It had been two days since Lilo allowed him to roam free. Not since she caught wind of their tail. Getting her best friend to listen to her was the easiest part.

It wasn't the first time she was the hunted. Maybe the average passerby would dismiss it and the wonderful people of her village had over looked it. But to others like them a glace at Stitch set their instincts into overdrive. Each time ended badly for both sides.

Lilo's eyes drifted to Stitch who had finally come to a stop at her feet. Even laying down, spiraled across as much floor as possible she could see the way he still favored his upper left arm. Her hand curled into a fist. She forced her eyes to return to the window. Sensing her unease, because he just always knew, Stitch raised his head and put it on her lap. Absently she started rubbing his ears and tried to relax.

Stitch nudged her hand, "Moi moi."

"Later."

"Now," He had the tone to his voice, the one she shouldn't argue with. Most times she was stubborn enough. Not tonight. She stood up on wobbly feet and thanked Stitch silently when he kept her up right by being her leaning post. She collapsed onto the one, rickety bed and her eyes closed without her permission.

"Wake me," she muttered before slipping off. Stitch growled and took up Lilo's vacated perch. There was nothing out there, he kept telling himself. Lilo was just working herself too hard and had thought there were hunters after them. Stitch was going to keep telling himself until it was true. And hopefully believe it eventually.

 

 

She dreams of her village sometimes. Of the night everyone was taken from her. Mostly she remembers screaming and blood and her family following behind her and Stitch as they try desperately to escape. The sounds of their fleeing dropping off. Jumba first because he would stand and fight, protect them until he could not any longer. Pleakley next because he would never leave Jumba to defend himself. Nani's scream always wakes her, right before Stitch scoops her up and starts really running.

Lilo always wakes with Stitch watching her with sorrow filled eyes.

There hadn't been hunters that night and with a good nights rest and a little false sense of of security the duo took off for their next hunt. It was easy to find hunts these days the world was going to Hell in a hand basket. Monsters from purgatory streamed in two years ago and the clean up would be never ending. It was no wonder younger and younger hunters were popping up every where. The harder the hunters fought the more the ones with children needed to push to make sure they would stay battle ready. Lilo thought of her own hunter parents that she hadn't checked in with in over a week. She knew Dana was probably pulling her hair out worrying about her, and Burt trying his best to keep her calm.

They were the couple chasing the thing that destroyed her village; finding her and Stitch alone and frighten in the forest they convinced her to go to the mainland with them. They knew where Stitch came from and hadn't questioned it. While they trained Lilo, because "No" had not been an answer she was going to pretend to understand. At first she only heard snippets of things, like, "Winchesters' are going to destroy the world," and things that even for a girl that had traveled in space with aliens seemed foreign and impossible. Heaven, Hell and apocalypses. Then Dana and Burt told her the whole story and she even read the (sometimes ridiculous) Gospel of Winchester.

"Another werewolf attack," Stitch handed the paper over to her.

Another attack at what the animal service can only suspect is a large, vicious dog. The world was burning down around them and everyone thought it was just so easily explained.

"Four in two nights. It's not working alone." Lilo rubbed at her face, sometimes she was tired and longed for a gentle swell and sea air surrounding her.

"One night left." Stitch watched her closely. Guilt stabbed through her that he always worried about her.

She grabbed her bag. "I'll get dinner, see if you can pin down a solid lead." Stitch nodded and grabbed their beat up laptop.

Lilo stuck out in most of the back-wood American towns they found themselves in. She was tall, dark and curvy and so very Hawaiian; a hunt never went by where she wasn't asked why she'd ever leave the paradise of the Islands to travel the mainland. She couldn't really explain that her entire village was massacred and that there wasn't anything but a few remaining friends for her in Hawaii. She didn't want to even explain her lackluster cover that she was taking a few years off from school to travel the whole United States. And sooner or later that excuse wouldn't work. She was going to be twenty soon, people were already starting to comment that she should think about going back to school. She did, think about it. Sometimes.

This small town wasn't any different and already the couple who owned the small diner around the corner from their rent-a-room building was taking a liking to her. They had sympathized at her short explanation that her sister had died recently and Lilo was taking a year to 'find herself'.

"Aloha Mrs. Garrett," she called pushing through the door.

"Lilo, how are you today my dear?" Mrs. Garrett turned from the two gentlemen she was helping at the counter. "Lou, Lilo's here. The usually? Where's Stitch?"

"The usual is fine, Mrs. Garrett. He's not feeling well, he stay the room." Not having much else to do Lilo and Stitch had been stationed at this particular town for a week now waiting on the lunar cycle. The Garretts had taken a shine to her and Stitch their first day and had easily bought her story that Stitch was a rare breed of dog. These days people bought almost any story you gave them, as long as they didn't have to think too hard about all the crazy shit that happen day-to-day.

Wary of the two men at the bar, who had given her a once over before turning their attention back to menus in front of them, Lilo parked herself at the corner close to the door. Something about them nagged her. They were older than her, probably by a decade or so, and rugged. They felt like Hunters, even looked it. If they were here for the werewolves then her and Stitch were heading out tonight; if they were here for Stitch she needed to know. How were they tracking them, what were the rumors saying now? Dana and Burt did their best to misdirect any talk about a Hawaiian female hunter and her 'demon' partner. But they didn't hear everything and sometimes it was better to not hear what people thought about her; even if they had no idea.

She pulled her current book selection from her purse, kept her nose buried and her ears pricked. It didn't take long for the two to start talking.

"So can you tell us anything about these animal attacks, Mrs. Garrett?" The brunette finally spoke up, his partner was too preoccupied by Mrs. Garrett's amazing apple pie.

"Oh, it's horrible. There seems to be an attack every month, these days. And they get more vicious. We've started to wonder if they're on purpose." Mrs. Garrett had had a similar conversation with Lilo only a few days ago. And the way Mrs. Garrett slated her eyes Lilo's way put her instincts on high alert.

The Garretts had never even blipped on her radar in the beginning. They were sweet, older folk that seemed to love everyone that walked through their door. Then, suddenly it could make sense. They had been able to trace the attacks as far back as the early eighties. Though it had seemed back then the attacks happened more infrequently, only one or two going missing every few months. Which would have made sense if the Garretts were only feeding themselves. Lilo knew these days that packs were growing bigger and bigger and the Garretts would be prime for starting their own pack. And the people who went missing weren't town people; they were visitors, passer-through and occasionally someone who caused more trouble than they were worth.

"Here ya go, Miss Lilo." Mr. Garrett put her bag of food down in front of her and Lilo had to scramble to hide the way her eyes went wide. The smile Garrett was giving her was neither friendly or sweet. It was vicious and she knew that her and Stitch's cover had been blown by the arrival of the new hunters. More than likely even before that; they probably never even believed the 'rare species of dog' story in the first place.

"Thank you, Mr. Garrett. It was so nice of you to take care of Stitch and me while we've been visiting, but unfortunately we're going to be heading out this afternoon." And they would be, but they weren't leaving town. Now that she was certain, they needed to take care of the Garretts and anyone else in their pack. It went against everything she thought but she knew they were going to need help and the two hunters sitting a few seats away looked like they knew how to handle themselves.

And maybe they wouldn't ask too many questions.

 

 

"Lesgo." Lilo threw the bag of food away and the look Stitch gave her would have scared someone who didn't know the alien. "Garretts are our werewolves and that the food is poisoned."

Stitch narrowed his eyes and stalked over to the discarded bag, one sniff and his nose was crinkling. "Definitely."

"We've got bigger problems." Stitch looked at her. "Hunters, they were in the diner when I got there. Asking about the attacks. I think it's what tipped off the Garretts."

"We go. Hunters can handle it and we get out of town bef-"

"No! Stitch we've had a week to put together this case we leave now those guys might not figure it out in time and it'll be another month for the lunar cycle." Stitch never tried to back away from a hunt and she couldn't understand what was different now.

He stalked toward her and no matter how much bigger he got, even though he was as tall as her now when he stood straight up, ears and all, Lilo could not find it in herself to be intimidated by her best friend. Stitch wrapped his hands around her arms gently and looked her in the eye. "The last time hunters had us I almost lost you." He shrugged his bad arm, "I'm not better and wont be able to protect you if they turn on us."

"Then we'll just have to make sure they don't." The rest of their heart to heart was interrupted by a sharp knock on their door. "Get in the bathroom, now." Stitch hesitated a minute before moving into the other room.

"Aloha?" She opened the door. Sometimes she could get out of a sticky situation when someone too ignorant to realize that even Hawaiians' speak English. Though, seeing the two men from the diner on the other side of the door killed that idea.

The blond grinned, "Hey, the Garretts' from the diner said you might be able to help us. You've been in town, asking about the attacks?" Fuck the Garretts, she was actually starting to like the idea that she might be killing them later. "See me and my brother are in town too, about the attacks. We've been traveling, y'know..." The blond lost his steam, most do when faced with Lilo's "don't fuck with me" face.

"Lilo, right? My name is Sam and this my brother Dean. We are here about the attacks, but we think you know a little more than it being a vicious dog." Sam's face was open, trusting. He had his hands out so she could see both of them; he even folded his over-size body into itself to look smaller.

And Lilo liked honesty, normally. A hunter that didn't bullshit her, even before seeing she was capable in the field. But there was something that made her hackles rise when she looked at the brothers. It was probably because Stitch was in the bathroom having a panic attack.

Then they had to drop the other shoe.

"The Garretts mentioned you had a dog. Rare breed." Lilo took a significant step back, she needed closer to her weapons. The brothers shared a look.

Lilo got her hand on the small desk and the knife concealed from the doors vantage point. "I think it's time for you to go."

"Now we had this thing pegged as a werewolf," As he talked Dean took a bold step into the room. Lilo reacted without thinking; the knife up and in a defensive position. "Woah!" Dean threw up his hands and Sam's twitched before settling by his sides.

"They are werewolves and they've been hunting this area for a long time. A lot longer than Stitch and I have been alive." She didn't lower her knife and with the sound of his name Stitch took it as his queue to come out. They should have never went into that diner together. "No, Stitch!" She had always tried to keep him out of sight, but he was over protective and stubborn.

Normal people dismissed Stitch's odd appearance; really the excuse worked. But with hunters they looked and saw something foreign; Stitch looked like the enemy. His long ears were pricked in the air, his usually closed mouth, to hide the sharp row of teeth, was bared open and a soft growl ghosted across his lips. He was hunched onto all fours and still carefully supporting his injured limb; his sharp claws sunk into the soft wood under their feet.

"Holy shit," Dean had a gun and Lilo threw herself in front of Stitch. "Move it, girl."

"I will kill you if you shoot him." She only had the knife, gun was out of sight and reach (and such a stupid rookie mistake to make.) And still Lilo wouldn't be responsible for her actions if the last of her ohana was taken from her.

Sam put up his hands, and Lilo wondered how such a level-headed guy could hunt with the half-cocked gunslinger. "Now, we don't want to hurt anyone." Neither of them had taken their eyes off Stitch.

"Tell your brother to lower his weapon." Lilo demanded. Her voice didn't waiver, but she also didn't feel the confidence she was alluding.

"Dean," Sam said tightly.

"Is it a hell hound?" Dean cocked his head, like he just couldn't get it. "Or do you think it came from Purgatory."

"No!" Lilo backed up against Stitch, forcing him farther behind her; even if it was ridiculous looking her trying to hide him. He didn't like it but he wouldn't fight her hard, yet, fear he might hurt her. Lilo was quite determined. "He isn't a hell hound. You can't see hell hounds." Anger consumed her that they would come here and persecute Stitch without an explanation from her. Anger always effected her tailored mainland-speech, "And Stitch stay on Earth longer den dem idiot Winchesters let dat door open."

There were two responses to what Lilo said. "We're not idiots," and "What do you mean by on Earth." Her hand shook and with it the knife. These were the Winchester brothers in front of her and all she had was a knife to defend Stitch against them. But Dean was starting to look more affronted than concerned with identifying and subsequently killing Stitch. And Sam reminded Lilo of Jumba when he found something remarkable.

Lilo drew in a breath to calm herself. "Stitch is an alien, not some supernatural bad thing." Stitch, in a truly uncharacteristic show of good faith, plopped down on the floor. He even covered his teeth. "See?" She felt like a kid again trying to convince Nani that Stitch was good, but back then Lilo had more confidence; she'd been a fearless kid. Years of hunting had affected that.

Dean looked like he wanted to argue more, but Sam stopped him. "They've been in town for a week Dean then they know a lot more than we do."

He looked reluctant, his eyes shifting between Lilo and Stitch before finally, "Okay, fine we're good." Weight lifted off her shoulders and she felt drained when the tension finally left both of their bodies.

Working with the Winchesters was not what Lilo had expected. Between the Gospel and the rumors she hadn't thought that, well, they could goof off. She laid out her ideas on who she thought the leaders of the pack were and brothers had agreed. If the Garretts hadn't done such a great job of misleading them the moment Lilo had walked out of the diner they would have smelled it on them; they insisted. Lilo couldn't bring herself to lose cred by saying it wasn't until the brothers showed up that she figured it out herself.

Sam had spotted an abandoned house off the main road into the town that sat on a hill with a good vantage point, and after making a good show of leaving town together and hoping they were being followed by a pack member they set up shop. Lilo had to admit she was a little jealous by the weaponry the brothers packed and didn't hide her excitement when they let her pick out a sawed-off to use. After that Stitch and her spent some time laying out the land; both of them fought better on their feet after years spent running the forests of Kaua'i.

They talked quietly in the privacy of the woods about the brothers and that Stitch still had reservations about working with them and as soon as the last were fell to the ground they were splitting. If Lilo had her gun and knife, the shot gun and the clothes on her back everything else could be replaced with a visit to Dana and Burt. And with a glare Lilo knew they were not getting out of a visit 'home.' This run in was show that they needed a rest. Lilo agreed, promised and kissed Stitch's head.

The battle came with the rising moon. The werewolves didn't waste a moment and the hunting party knew what they were getting into. It was in the way they attacked; ignoring Lilo and Stitch and going right for the Winchester brothers. It was a mistake that Stitch took full advantage of. His fighting was seamless as always even with the injured arm and there was the moment that always passed quickly when Lilo was reminded that Stitch was made to be a weapon. The brothers and werewolves only paused for a moment when Stitch revealed his extra set of arms and they were needed when the werewolf he was fighting used his limp against him.

The battle was quick and bloody and Lilo tried not to dwell on the fact that the beasts all lying dead were humans when the dreaded moon wasn't round and bright in the sky. These were those after-battle thoughts that plagued her: Did they choose this life? Was it forced? Was there a child waiting for their parent to get home?

She was jerked from her forlorn thoughts by the hand on her shoulder. Sam was looking down at her, soft smile in place. "You two make a helluva team."

"Mahalo. You two not so bad yourself." Lilo smiled.

"Ho brah!" Stitch bounded up to Dean, and being that Stitch had done so well at not exposing his ability to talk, the man was staring at him wide-eye. "Dat was intense. When you," Stitch slashed through the air with his hand. "And den," another motion, like a karate chop down. "And geev' um!" Lilo busted into laughter. Stitch, who could tear the werewolves in half with his bare claws, found Dean's hand-to-hand fascinating.

"Um, thank you?" Dean finally replied. Then turning to Sam, "Did he just talk? I heard that?" Sam could only jerk his head up and down a few times.

Lilo smirked, "He's an alien from outer space. Didn't think he could talk too?"

"Howzit, brah?" Stitch held out his fist and Dean, eyes still bugging out a bit, knocked his fist against Stitch's. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Stitch's neck.

"No act, Stitch. C'mon." Lilo looked at the brothers. "Thank you, again. For not turning on us."

They looked at Stitch and then her. "We've heard rumors. About a girl hunting with a monster, but." Sam leaned into the Impala and came back a piece of paper and pen. "Here, if you ever need some help let us know."

Lilo ripped a piece for herself and scrolled her own cell. "Same here. It's been real, Winchesters, but we go now." Stitch gave the brothers a shaka before following behind Lilo to their car.

On the road the wind from the rolled down windows blowing Lilo's hair and pulling Stitch's face back from where it was stuck out the window. Another weight lifted from her shoulders. Some where along the way they had gained to powerful allies; she wasn't going to forget that.


End file.
